earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Old School Beatdown
Characters * Heretic * Terra * Beast Boy * Raven * Cyborg Location * Sionis Steel, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 0711 EST VOX Archive * Cyborg: This is Tango team. We've spotted the target.He's going into... whir Sionis Steel. We're gong to engage. Raven, let's introduce ourselves. * Raven: chuckle Azarath Metrion Zinthos! warble * Heretic: footsteps skidding to a halt Oh, great... Have I worked my way down to the third string already? * Cyborg: Oh, I'm going to make you choke on them words! * Heretic: I think not. See this? It's a master switch. I designed it to shut down electronics that used the same systems that I found in Arsenal's arm... You know? The one I ripped off of him... just like I'm going to do to you as soon as I shut you down and force you watch me kill your friends. * Cyborg: Ha, chuckle You're dumber than I thought. No way that's going to work on me. * Heretic: click That so? * Cyborg: Crap... * Beast Boy: Cy? * Cyborg: Nah, just foolin'! Arsenal's arm is like six years old! I get a tune-up every six months! Now, let me show you some of my toys... cannon blast * Heretic: cough, debris crumbling, long exhale, pained hiss Okay... Well... You get one free shot. * Cyborg: Each? Cool! Raven, get him! * Raven: chuckle Azarath Metrion Zinthos! warble Uh... spark Azarath Metrion Zinthos! spark His armor, it's- * Heretic: chuckle Mystically shielded. Yeah... Magic can't affect me directly while I wear this. unsheathed * Raven: chuckle Thanks for telling me... warble Azarath Metrion Zinthos! debris crumbling I'll just throw a girder into you then. * Cyborg: Get him, BB! * Beast Boy: chuckle Oh, you know I will... screech, wings flap, elephant trumpets, smash, tyrannosaurus roar, chomp, chomp, whoosh, smack, debris * Heretic: Uh... breath Okay, no more Mister Nice- * Cyborg: Terra? * Terra: Rock and roll! debris crumbling, whack, whack, whack, metallic ding, whack, metallic ding, smash, debris crumbling, groan, whack, thud * Cyborg: Okay, now... Titans: Together! * Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! warble, whack, sonic cannon blast, smash, whack, metallic ding, sword whoosh, insect buzzing, sword whoosh, wolf snarl, chomp, pained hiss, whack, dog whimper, rapid footsteps, sonic cannon blast, rope unfurling, metallic ding, sparks, sword slash, scream Azarath Metrion Zint-'' cinching, gagging, whack, whack,grunt, dog whimpering, sonic cannon blast, whack, whack * '''Heretic:' Shield me! I command you! trum * Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! warble * Heretic: Now... Kill your friends! * Raven: Yeah... Not happening... pained hiss, mystic thrum, scream Team... I can't... Get out of here! Now! hiss Ah! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! footsteps, dog whimpering, mystic warble, explosion, screams, debris crumbling, silence: 20.734 seconds, quiet throatly chuckle * Heretic: I fail to see what's so funny, Rachel? * Raven: I can still sense them... They got out in time. * Heretic: No matter. They're trapped on the other side of that cave-in... I command you to teleport me out of here before they dig their way through. * Raven: chuckle You can't compel someone someone to do something that goes against their very nature... not easily anyway, even with this lasso. When you commanded me to kill my friends, I used that second of resistance to cast my own spell. I've shielded my mind... I might not be able to escape but you can't command me anymore. Now, you're trapped in here... with me. * Heretic: No bother... I'll find my own way out of here, then. thud, rope unfurls, sigh, footsteps, debris shifting I'll do this the hard way. that seems to be the soup of the day. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Bwah-ha-ha v. Ha-ha-ha. * Story continues in VOX Box: Cain Family Values and VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Old School Beatdown Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Victor Stone/Appearances Category:Rachel Roth/Appearances Category:Tyra Markov/Appearances Category:Garfield Logan/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline